


Late Night Rendezvous

by Archer973



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is giving Sara a tour of Central City as only he would. They run into a familiar face while making out in a jewelry store after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr, feel free to come over and send in your own prompts if you like, I'm on there under the same name as here

Seeing Central City with Leonard Snart as your tour guide was meant that there were a lot less tourist traps and a lot more jewelry stores and bank vaults. Not that Sara was complaining. The way Leonard’s eyes lit up around diamonds… well, let’s just say Sara didn’t mind this tour one bit.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why didn’t Mick come along for this little tour?” she asked as they slipped into yet another jewelry store, this one boasting “the biggest and brightest diamonds in Central City”.

“He’s helping Lisa get set up for the party tomorrow,” Leonard replied, brushing a light dusting of ice over the heat sensor and going directly to the central case, nimble fingers stroking the edge of the glass lightly. “Besides, I figured we might like to have a little time _alone_ , before my sister gets her claws into us.” Leonard turned and looked at her, the blue of his eyes almost eclipsed by the black of his wanting.

Sara went to him eagerly, pressing him back against the case, lips eager against his, hands pulling at the hem of his turtleneck, seeking the warm skin underneath. Leonard responded in kind, one hand going up to tangle in her hair, the other resting on the ass he was so fond of, pulling her hard against him, groaning as her lithe, strong body moved against him, sending shooting spike of warmth and desire through him.

“ _Move away from the_ – oh.”

Sara tried to spring away at the sound of the new voice, hand going to her throwing knives, but Leonard stopped her, holding her close, a smirk curling across his face as he regard the man in red leather who was standing before them.

“Hello, Barry.”

“Oh my god, it’s the Flash,” Sara said gleefully, squeezing Leonard’s arm. “Barry Allen, right? I’ve heard so much about you.” The man in red sighed, then pulled back his hood, revealing a handsome young face. Sara could immediately see why Felicity had liked him so much.

“What happened to not telling anyone my identity, Snart?” the Flash demanded, glaring at Leonard, though Sara had seen puppies with more viciousness in them.

“Oh my god, Felicity was right, he is adorable!” Sara whispered to Leonard, who gave her a sardonic look, though she could see the sparkle of amusement in his eye.

“Wait, how do you know Felicity?” Barry asked, looking thoroughly confused. Sara had to resist the sudden urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself,” she said, stepping away from Leonard to offer her hand to Barry. “I’m Sara Lance, formerly Black Canary, before my sister took it up. Now I go by White Canary.”

“Oh, Laurel’s sister!” Barry exclaimed, a huge grin splitting his face as he eagerly shook her hand. “Wow, it’s such an honor to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise,” Sara replied, grinning. As perfect as Felicity was with Oliver, she would have loved to have seen her with Barry. The level of nerdy adorableness would have been too much to handle.

“Well, now that introductions have been made,” Leonard drawled, coming up behind Sara and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her firmly back against him. “How about you move along, Barry, and let us continue what we started. Unless you want to stay, of course.” Leonard placed a pointed kiss on Sara’s neck, eyes never leaving the man in front of them.

Barry spluttered, cheeks turning the color of his suit. Sara couldn’t hold back her laughter, though a sudden bite on her neck quickly turned the laughter into moans. Barry was backtracking fast, still talking, though Sara had no idea what he was saying.

“Oh, and Allen,” Leonard called just as Barry reached the door and prepared to flee. “120 Wharf St, tomorrow night at 8. Bring that nuisance of a sidekick my sister likes so much.” Barry waved a hand in acknowledgement and then he was gone, leaving only a few blowing papers and the imprint of yellow lightning behind him.

“Now,” Leonard said, turning back to Sara, a hungry look in his eyes. “Where were we?”


End file.
